Titanic
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: April 15, 1912 was a tragedy. The biggest mistake of my life. I let my true love die in the oceans of the Arctic. It pained me for years. But what was that? They're...back? And, oh, I forgot! My name is Jack Anderson. But before I move on, I'll take you back to 1912...where the love began.


**Hey guys! A brand new supernatural story from me! I had this idea for a few weeks and now I finally came up with how to use it. 5-10 reviews= update! I hope you guys like it! PM me for ideas. BTW, Jack and Kim and everyone else are 17. BTW, it is everybody's SECOND day of their senior year. The whole gang went to different schools and in senior year they all ended up at Seaford High. So it is everybody's 2nd day there. **

**Plot: ****April 15, 1912 was a tragedy. The biggest mistake of my life. I let my true love die in the oceans of the Arctic. It pained me for years. But what was that? Was that her? And the rest? They're...back? And, oh, I forgot! My name is Jack Anderson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Nike or the iPhone.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I pushed the doors of Seaford High School as a bliss of air wiped the sweat off my pale forehead. I looked around seeing a bunch of teenagers at their lockers. Today was April 15, 2012. The 100th anniversary after the _Titanic_ sank. That day pains me. It hurts every time I think about it.

But then again, I've always wondered how Kim and everyone else was doing in death or life. When the boat started to sink, we all separated. I never saw Kim or the rest of my friends again. Kim. Jerry. Kelsey. Grace. Eddie. Milton. Julie. Everyone was gone. Alive or dead, it always occurred to me thoughts pouring of what they were doing.

I missed Kim. She and I were dating for a year. For our anniversary, I took her to the _Titanic _with me with the gang. That was a mistake. It ended with a tragedy.

I stared at my watch. 11:01.

I strutted to the cafeteria, tapping my Nike shoes against the pale tile floor. I could hear the people talking and laughing in the cafeteria.

I walked to the line, patiently waiting as I heard footsteps thud behind me. I looked down eyeing a pair of purple ballet flats. I looked up meeting a honey blond-haired girl's brown eyes. I stared hard at her orbs as my hands tingled. A smile was stretched against her pale face as her eyes sparkled.

"Kim? Kim Crawford? Is that you?" I questioned.

Surprise boiled onto her face. "J-Jack?" She stammered.

"Yeah." I replied pulling her into a hug.

"It's been 100 years. I've missed you so much," she whispered as her eyes watered up. I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

Then, my eyes widened. I pulled off as Kim had a confused look on her face.

"K-Kim?" I gasped as my eyes shot to a brunette sitting at a table.

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed. I quickly grabbed a banana as Kim grabbed an apple. I started to walk to the brunette and Kim followed me.

I clasped my hand over the chair and asked. "Can we sit here?"

"Sure," the girl murmured, keeping her eyes on her iPhone 5.

Kim glared at me and mouthed, "It's Kelsey isn't it?"

I nodded as I muttered softly, "Kelsey?"

She looked up, confused. Kim and I stared at her eyes until realization hit her.

"Jack! Kim!" She exclaimed, as she grinned wide flashing her shiny teeth.

"Kelsey, I missed you so much!" Kim said, flourished in delight.

"So how did you and Jack meet?" She asked, dropping her phone into her bag.

"Just like 5 minutes ago in the lunch line!" I replied, slinging my arm around Kim as we slumped into our seats.

"So, have you..um...seen Jerry or the others?" Kim jabbered as Kelsey winced at the reference at his name.

"Er...no..." She shuddered.

"Nor have we," I declared taking a bite from the juicy red apple.

Kelsey opened her mouth to say something when clicks on the floor interrupted us.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I feel so blessed to see Jack and Kelsey again.

I looked up, meeting a brunette's eyess. _Grace!?_

Kelsey's jaw dropped in shock as Jack developed a small smile mixed with pure shock.

"Grace?!" I sputtered out, almost dropping my banana.

"Kim? Kelsey? Jack?!" Grace stated, completely awestruck. She reached onto her right wrist, tying her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Grace! I can't believe you're here!" Kelsey screamed.

"Me too," Grace grinned.

"Have you seen Eddie? Or Julie and Milton? Or Jerry?" I asked.

"Um...no. I haven't seen anybody at all." She answered as disappointment spread onto her face. Eddie, of course.

She sat down in the seat next to Kelsey as I took a small bite from the banana.

"Kim?! Jack?! Grace?! Julie?!" I heard 4 awestruck voiced exclaim. Our heads immediately spun, locking eyes with 4 people. 3 boys and 1 girl.

"Julie! Milton! Jerry! Eddie!" Grace screeched rushing to give Eddie a hug. People started to turn around staring but we ignored them.

Jerry ran and gave Kelsey a loving kiss on the cheek. Julie and Milton joined their hands together as they all sat in the chairs.

"So, how we're you guys living...a-after the boat sank?" Julie questioned, pushing a strand of her curly brown hair out of her eyes.

"I..um...well I fled to Paris to my aunt. She didn't understand why I was there. After I told her, she droned on and on saying that I should send my mother a letter and tell her. I always rejected. I didn't want her to know. Later on, my aunt revealed that our family were vampires. I found out my true powers." I whispered quietly, fiddling with the strap of my bag.

Milton cleared this throat and spluttered, "When the boat sank, I immediately fled to a lifeboat, very afraid. I jumped into one as a man started to row. About 10 minutes into it, the air was colder and the boat began to wobble. It was sinking. The man immediately explained that he was a vampire and bit us. One by one. When the water exploded in, we all used our speed to swim to surface. It was my only chance of surviving. Years were rough after that."

Jerry clasped his hands together as a small smile grew on his face. "For me, as the boat started sinking, I hopped into a lifeboat. I was perfectly safe. When we reached shore, I became sick. Severe diseases. I had no chance to live. Until, a wise man talked me into becoming a vampire. It was my only chance."

Everyone gave their prospective and Jack was the last one.

"...I became a vampire because..."

**Finished! Thoughts? Sorry is this was rushed. Don't worry. The later chapters will be better. Review? PM for ideas!**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


End file.
